Picture Perfect Well Almost
by xxTHINGSxI'LLxNEVERxSAYxx
Summary: "After I laid down, Heather woke up.    "Yes." Heather said.    "Yes?"    "I'll marry you." She turned over and went back to sleep. Then I fell asleep and I realized; I'm engaged."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I want to let everybody who has read Define Conceited know that I'm working on the next chapter, I have been having trouble with the chapter. I'm sorry to everyone that has been waiting for a long time to read the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series.

Alejandro POV

I came into the room, ready for todays photoshoot for our new Sears catalog. Our photographer Leo stood behind the camera, messing with its setting and mumbling to himself.  
"Hey Leo." I greeted.  
"Hey man." Leo said. I then spotted my best friend Duncan. Duncan was sitting in his usual chair, having the make-up artist apply his make-up. I noticed he was on his cell phone, repeating the words "Babe"..."I know Babe."..."okay."..."I have to go."..."I love you too Babe." It was Courtney again. Courtney was Duncan's girlfriend of eight months now. I have seen Duncan with a million girls before; maybe a million and one. Courtney is the first girl I have ever seen him fall head over heels for. I walked over to Duncan and he had finally hung up his phone.  
"What's up Al?" He asked.  
"Nothing much. So what's Courtney going on about now?" This girl was always going on about something that she thought was wrong.  
"She thinks I'm working too much lately and thinks we should spend more time together."  
"She thinks YOU'RE working too much?" I asked in surprise.  
"I know right?"  
"Right. Of all people to say that. You're just a model, all you have to do is stand around and look pretty. Courtney on the other hand is going to law school, studies almost all the time, and works part-time at a shoe store, and a restaraunt. Yet your're the one who is working too much?" How did that all make sense in her head?  
"Apparently."  
"Wow."  
"Did you hear the news?" Duncan asked.  
"What news?"  
"Some of us heard Leo talking to Chris yesterday at lunch, there's this new girl coming. Her name is Heather and according to Leo she's smokin' hot!"  
"Hmmmmm..." I said with interest. Just then Chris and Leo called us all to the set.  
"Okay everybody! some of you may have heard that there is somebody joining our little modleing team. Please welcome Heather Montgomery!" Chris announced. A tall gourgous girl waled in and stood next to Leo and Chris. She was beautiful, she had long dark hair that went to the middle of her back, the most beautiful gray eyes I have ever seen and flawless pale skin. I thought she wouldn't be the type of girl that would be modeling on a runway for high fashion designers, not catalogs and billboards.  
"Hi." Heather said. She had the most sweetest voice I've ever heard. She brushed her what looked like silky hair back with her fingers.  
"Hi." The other models said together.  
"Okay guys, let's get to work!" Chris shouted.  
"I need Justin, Chloe, Drew, Tina and Lauren to the set!" Leo shouted. Duncan and I decided to go to the buffet table while we wait to model for the catalog. While I was deciding what to eat, Duncan elbowed me. I looked at him and he nodded his head toward Heather who was standing a few feet away from us. I turned my attention back to Duncan and he mouthed "Go!" to me. I took my plate in one hand and walked over to Heather. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around to face me.  
"Hi Heather. I'm Alejandro, it's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out and she shook it.  
"Same here." It's time for me to work my charm.  
"This feels like deja vu. Have we met before?"  
"No."  
"No, I think we've met in my dreams." Heather rolled her eyes.  
"Wow, like I haven't heard that one before."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Look Alejandro. The other girls told me about you. How you hit on every girl that walks through the door. So, just so you know don't waste your time, because I'm not interested." Heather grabbed a fork for her plate of pasta and left. I stood there with my jaw hanging. Heather rejected me. No girl has ever rejected me before. Duncan came over and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Awwww, poor Alejandro got rejected!" He teased.  
"Shut up Duncan!"  
"I can see your angry, you don't take rejection weel. Do you?"  
"Shut up Duncan!"  
"I'll take that as a yes." I walked away from Duncan in anger to go get my make-up on. He was right I didn't take rejection well, maybe because I have never been rejected. But I knew Heather would fall for me sooner or later. I was up for a challenge. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Alejandro P.O.V.**

I was driving to work, and all I could think about was Heather. Last night I thought of ways to get Heather to fall for me. Whatever it took I was determined to get Heather to go on at least one date with me. I pulled my car into the parking lot. I grabbed my Black Berry and stuffed it in my pocket. I entered the set and right away Duncan came over to me and slung his arm around my neck.

"Guess who likes you." He sing-songed.

"Who?"

"Heather."_ Heather?_

"Yeah right."

"Gwen told me. She was talking with Heather, and Heather said she thinks you're sexy."

"Heather thinks I'm… sexy?"

"Yeah… but, she said she wouldn't go out with you."

"Why?"

"She thinks you're a player."

"Hmmm…" _Idea._

"Al, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'll show Heather I'm not a player."

"How are you going to do that?" Duncan asked.

"I have no idea."

"Wait, I got an idea."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hold on." Duncan left me alone and went to talk to Gwen. After talking to her, Duncan came back. "Watch." He pointed to Gwen, who was talking to Heather. I noticed Heather nodding her head yes to something. Gwen left, and came back to Duncan and I.

"She said yes." Gwen said.

"Awesome!" Duncan cheered. "Thanks Gwen."

"Will you guys please tell me what you are talking about!" I asked getting frustrated.

"I came up with the idea to set you and Heather up for a 'blind date'." Duncan said.

"I'm confused."

"Let me explain," Gwen said. "Duncan asked me if I could trick Heather into going on a 'blind date' with you. I told Heather that I have a friend named Al that I'm trying to set up with somebody. It took some convincing but she agreed. The date is going to be Trent and I, Duncan and Courtney, and you and Heather."

"Wow, thanks Gwen." I thanked.

"You're welcome."

"But wait, why did you help?" I asked. "I thought you hated me."

"No, I don't hate you. It's just fun to insult you sometimes. And Duncan paid me forty bucks to do it."

"Oh."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? The next chapter will be the (in quotations)'blind date'. Please R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Alejandro P.O.V.

**I was sitting at a fancy restaurant with Gwen, her boyfriend Trent, Duncan and his girlfriend Courtney. We were all waiting for Heather to show up.**

**About five minutes later, Heather came into the restaurant. She was scanning the room for Gwen. She noticed where we were sitting and started to walk over. I noticed while she was walking over to us how beautiful she looked She had the top half of her hair pulled back, she wore a black spaghetti strap dress that hugged her curves and went down to her knees, and sparkling jewelry. God she looked amazing! **

"**What is he doing here?" Heather asked. I knew she was talking about me.**

"**He's your date." Duncan said.**

"**Gwen," Heather said. "can I talk to you for a minute?" Gwen responded by getting up from her seat. Heather took Gwen's hand and led her to the ladies' room.**

**I was wondering how Gwen was going to convince Heather to stay for the date. After a few minutes, the both of them came out of the ladies' room. Gwen sat down first, and I was surprised to see that Heather sat down too. There was an awkward silence between the both of us, but then I decided to make conversation.**

"**So, Heather. You look great." I complimented.**

"**Thank you." She said.**

" **Just so you know, I didn't set this up." I explained.**

"**Do you think I'm stupid? I know this was all your idea!"**

"**No, it wasn't!"**

"**It really wasn't." Gwen cut in.**

"**Yeah it was actually my idea," Duncan said. "I paid Gwen to help." Duncan looked at me and I whispered 'thank you' to him.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry."**

"**It's fine."**

"**Um….."**

"**So, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I suggested.**

**Heather and I were walking to her apartment, what was weird thought, is Heather lived just around the corner from me.**

"**So, how did you get into modeling?" I asked.**

"**Well, I always wanted to be a model ever since I was little. My mom was a model actually."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, she always wanted one of her kids to follow her footsteps. So I thought, I should become a model. She was so happy when I told her I wanted to become a model, the second I told her she was already calling people, finding out when casting calls were. So here I am." **

"**What's your family like?" I asked.**

"**I have an older brother and sister; Jason and Danielle."**

"**Your parents?"**

"**My parents…well….it's kind of hard to explain. I knew they loved me, but at the same time I felt like they hated me." I looked at her confused." I was always the mean girl, the one that always started drama. You know how older siblings sometimes torture their younger siblings?" I nodded. I knew what she was talking about. The reason; my older brother Jose. "With my family it was vice versa. I was the bully of the family." She paused, and I waited in silence for her to finish her story. "There was a point, when I was about sixteen, almost seventeen, I had a wake up call. I realized that's not what I want to be remembered for." **

"**Wow." That was all I could say.**

"**I've told you about myself. Now it's your turn."**

"**What do you want to know?" I asked.**

"**Tell me about your family." I knew she was going to ask about them sooner or later.**

"**Well, my dad was a diplomat, and my mother was a stay at home mom." that was the easy part, now for the hard part. "I have an older brother Jose. Jose he always thought he was the more superior one. He used to punch me in the arm and call me Al, and I hated it. Jose was always better at everything. My parents always compared me to Jose. It was like I could never be my own person, like I was always living in Jose's shadow. I always felt like I was disappointing my parents, like I could never meet there expectations. I was always trying to find ways to please them, and I still do." I have never told anybody about my family like that before. Not even Duncan. But Heather, she had a way of making me want to tell her. I have never been that open with anybody before.**

"**Well we're here." I noticed we made it to her apartment..**

"**I had a great time."**

"**So did I." She agreed.**

"**I guess I'll see you on Monday then. 'Night." I started to walk home, but I felt a pull on my wrist. I turned around and Heather was pulling on my wrist.**

"**You forgot something." She said. She wrapped both her arms around my neck, and kissed me. I kissed her back and wrapped both of my arms around her waist. Our lips parted and she said "Good night." I walked home. I was almost around the corner, but before I turned around the corner I looked back at Heather. She was opening her door, before she entered, she turned her head. She knew I was watching her, a small smile spread across her face, and she went inside. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alejandro POV**

It was Monday morning. Heather wasn't here yet, and Duncan was trying to find out what happened after we left the restaurant the other night.

"Did you kiss?" Duncan asked.

"Sorry dude, but I don't kiss and tell."

"You kissed, didn't you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Heather's here." I turned around and Heather was running toward me. She hugged me, and I spun her around in my arms.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Heather said. She kissed my cheek.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" I asked. Heather and I have been hanging out every night since Friday.

"I don't know."

"We could hang out at my place."

"Sure."

"But I must warn you," I said. "my brother Jose might be visiting later tonight."

"Oh."

"But I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Um, okay."

"You don't want to meet him, do you?" I could tell she wasn't thrilled by the idea.

"I'm just surprised. I thought you wouldn't want me to meet him after everything you said about him."

"Well, I know you have to meet my family sometime. The sooner the better."

"Okay, so I'll see you tonight."

**Later that night…**

Heather came to my apartment around five o'clock.

"Hey sexy!" Heather greeted.

"Hey babe." I kissed her gently.

"So is Jose here yet?" she asked while taking her coat off.

"No." And thank god. "I ordered some pizza, so it should be here soon." I took her coat away and hung it in the closet. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." I started going threw the movies I had on my shelf.

"I have Harry Potter, Twilight, Fired Up, Remember Me-"

"Pretty In Pink?" I turned away from the shelves of movies, and looked at Heather. She was holding up the case for Pretty in Pink that I left on the coffee table.

"That is my… niece's, she left it here the other day when she was visiting."

"you don't have a niece." I lied.

"Yes I do."

"Why haven't I met her?" She asked.

"She lives in Vermont."

"Why haven't I seen pictures of her?"

"She's not very photogenic."

"Alejandro…"

"Yes…"

"You are such a liar!" She laughed. "So what's the real reason?"

"It's my favorite movie okay?"

"Don't be embarrassed! Pretty In Pink is actually my favorite movie too." Heather put the disc in the DVD player. The both of us laid on the sofa. She rested her pretty little head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her.

The doorbell rang. I got up from the couch, and looked through the peep hole. The person I have been dreading to come has arrived.

"Hey Al!" Jose greeted as her punched my left arm.

"Jose." I said.

"What's up baby brother?"

"Nothing much."

"I see you have company." He looked at Heather who was still sitting on the couch.

"I'm Heather." She said. "Alejandro's girlfriend."

"Al, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" Jose exclaimed.

"There was a reason for that." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jose made his way to the couch and sat next to Heather.

"I'm Jose." He introduced himself. He kissed Heather's hand. That made me cringe. I knew what was going to happen. This is how it always starts. Jose will introduce himself to my girlfriend, then he does some 'innocent flirting', as he calls it. Then he will tell stories about us back when we were kids to try and make me look bad. I can't wait until he leaves.

"Nice to meet you." Heather said. She pulled her hand away from Jose. That made me feel better.

"What have the two of you been up to?" He asked me. He raised an eyebrow, I knew what he was thinking. I gave him a glare and he looked away from me.

"We've been watching a movie." I answered.

"Pretty In Pink again, Al?"

"No!"

It was nine o'clock and Jose had left. I noticed through the night that there were multiple times he made attempts to hit on Heather. At the end of his visit he tried again to hit on Heather before he left. She got to the point where she had had enough.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? SOME KIND OF SLUT?" She yelled. "YOU WOULD SERIOUSLY TRY TO FLIRT WITH ME IN FRONT OF YOUR OWN BROTHER?" She walked away to the living room in anger. Jose stood there with his jaw hanging. No girl I have dated has ever talked to Jose like that. I knew Heather was different from the others. Jose left, humiliated by Heather.

"So your brother," Heather said. "he's… interesting."

"Um yeah." I said. The both of us were cleaning up the kitchen from dinner.

"I'm sorry I yelled at him." She apologized. "I just felt like, he was asking for it. I couldn't stand how he was just hitting on me, and in front of you. I just thought I needed to say something."

"It's fine. I was glad you told him off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's about time somebody told Jose. Nobody has ever said that to him. Thank you."

"Um, your welcome." Heather three away some paper plates from dinner. She looked at the clock. "I better get going."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed her coat from the closet and helped her put it on.

"Thanks for dinner. Bye." I wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her softly, good night. She left, and I shut the door.

"Heather Montgomery, you are something." I said to myself with a smile.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review. And if you like this story, try reading my other story Define Conceited if you haven't read it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just want to say thanks to everybody who has been reviewing, and adding me and the story on your favorites :D You guys are awesome!**

**Alejandro POV**

_2 months later…_

I was on my way to the airport to pick up Heather. She had been in New York City for fashion week with her family. Heather asked me to go with her, but I couldn't get time off from work.

I talked to Heather on the phone before she got on the plane. She said she had something important to tell me when she got home. Something about her mom's old modeling agency.

I waited at the airport for about a half hour for Heather. When she came in she had a huge grin on her face. Heather ran to me yelling my name. I caught her in a hug, and kissed her as if I haven't seen her in years. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you." She said in my ear.

"I've missed you too." I said. I released her from the hug, and we went to get her luggage.

On the car ride home, Heather told me all about New York. She showed me pictures that were taken while she was there. They were all of her and her family, her and a couple of the model's that were old family friends, and her and her friends at their favorite club.

"So what is it that you said you wanted to tell me?"

"Hm?" She was still going through pictures.

"You said you had something to tell me before you got on the plane."

"Oh, that!"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so while I was at one of the fashion shows with my family, my mom was talking to somebody from her old agency. I met them and they want to hire me."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but…"

"But, what?"

"If I take the job, I'll have to move back to New York."

"What?" _Was Heather serious?_

"I was thinking, do you want to come to New York with me?"

"You mean, move to New York with you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." We were at her apartment. I pulled to the side of the road, got out, and started taking her suitcases out of the trunk. As we went inside and carried the suitcases upstairs we continued our conversation.

"I don't know Heather," I said "moving to New York is a big change for me.' I always had to move around a lot when I was a kid. I always wanted to live in one place my whole life. I've lived in Canada for five years now, and I wasn't ready to move again.

"I know it's a big change, but this is a huge opportunity for me. And I want you to be there."

"I know you want me to be there. I want to be there too, but I don't think I can."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I don't know if I can pick up my life and move it to New York."

"I understand that." She looked at her feet.

"I think we should break up." It felt like she was expecting me to move there with her. She looked back up at me with sadness in her eyes. "I don't think this is going to work out."

"Get out." She commanded.

"Heather-"

"Get out." She repeated.

"Okay." Before I left, I kissed her cheek. I felt a tear run down her cheek, I knew she was trying to hold back tears. I turned around and walked out the door, after I closed it I stopped. I heard crying on the other side of the door. I continued to walk to my car. I got in, but before I started the car, I dug through my jean pocket. I pulled out a black velvet box. I opened it and looked at the ring I was going to give Heather. I bought it while she was in New York, it was a silver band with a big round shaped diamond. I closed the box and put it back in my pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a case of writer's block. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R :)

It's been almost two weeks since I broke up with Heather. We don't talk at work anymore, and when I look over at her she gives me an evil glare. When she glares, it seems her eyes are saying "I hate you." She hasn't been at work for four days, and I've been thinking about her more. I've wanted to tell her how sorry I am how things ended, and that I still love her. My thoughts were interrupted when Gwen came up and started talking to me.

"Heather's leaving today." She said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"She's going to New York."

"Oh my god." I couldn't believe she was leaving tomorrow. Gwen mentioned earlier in the week that Heather was leaving, but she didn't decide when. I wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

"Is there anything you wanted to tell her before she left?" I've been thinking about what I want to say to her, but after the break up I think she never wants to see me again.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." _Maybe….. No….. Um….. I don't know!_

"Okay, then." Gwen sounded like she didn't believe me. She started to walk away to the vending machines. "Oh!" Gwen turned around. "I almost forgot to give you this." She dug through her jean pockets and found a little piece of paper and gave it to me. "This is Heather's new address in New York. In case you want to write to her." I took the piece of paper.

"Thanks."

It was a regular Sunday morning. I sat on my couch, eating toaster strudel, and watching another E! Investigates episode. Then there was a knock at my door. I looked through the peep hole, and Jose was standing in front of my door. I opened the door.

"Hey Al."

"Hi Jose. What are you doing here at..." I looked at my watch. "ten-thirty in the morning?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would drop by."

"Oh."

"So where's Heather? I'm surprised she isn't here."

"I broke up with her."

"What? Why?" Jose was surprised, surprisingly.

"Since when do you care?"

"Because last time I was here, I noticed how much you guys cared about each other."

"Well, I broke up with her because she was moving to New York."

"You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You're an idiot. Why would you do that?"

"She wanted me to go with her to New York."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"If you love her, why did you break up with her?"

"I don't know. I'm an idiot just like you said."

"Yeah you are. Al, I've seen you with a lot of girls, and Heather is the only girl I have ever seen you genuinely love." There was an awkward silence. "You should go get her back."

"It's too late. She's in New York."

"Then go to New York and get her back." I took a minute to think about it.

"That sounds like a good idea." I walked into my bedroom, and grabbed the suitcase in my closet. Jose saw what I was doing and started to help me pack.


	7. Chapter 7

Jose and I waited in the airport café for my plane to be called.

"What are you going to say when you see her?" Jose asked. I haven't given it much thought.

"Not sure." I took a sip of my iced coffee.

"Tell her what's on your mind. Tell her you love her." I couldn't understand why Jose was helping me. This was not like Jose to care about another human being.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked surprised.

"Why do you care? You've never given a damn about me, and you choose now to care."

"Al, as much as I torture and tease you, you're my brother, and I know how happy Heather makes you. I haven't seen you that happy in a while."

"Oh my god, you're actually showing compassion!"

"Tell anybody and I'll deny it." He punched me playfully in the shoulder. It finally felt like Jose was my brother. Then we heard my plane being called. The both of us stood up.

"Good luck Al." Jose gave me a one armed hug.

"Thanks."

"Remember, tell Heather what's on your mind."  
"You're right. When I see her I'm gonna pull out that ring." I began to walk away.

"Wait, you're gonna ask her to marry you?" Jose yelled. I kept walking; I forgot I didn't tell anybody about the ring.

I got off the plane in New York, and got my bags. I went outside, and waited for a taxi. I found a taxi and got in; the driver was a man who looked to be in his late thirties, maybe in his early forties who smelled of McDonald's.

"Where to?" He asked.

"43 Gerard Street." He started to drive. I was only a few minutes away form seeing Heather.


	8. Chapter 8

I arrived in front of Heather's apartment. I paid the driver, got out of the taxi, and got my suitcase from the trunk. He drove away. I walked up to the front step of her apartment, and rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds, and a tall blonde girl answered the door.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi," I said, "is Heather here?"

"Yeah, may I ask who you are?" She asked.

"Alejandro."

"Alexis," she introduced herself, "come in." She moved out of the doorway, I walked up the steps with my trunk behind me. I went inside and left my suitcase next to the door. I followed Alexis.

"Heather!" She yelled down the hall.

"What?" She replied.

"Somebody's here for you!" Heather came from another room. She saw me and had a very confused look on her face.

"Alexis, can you, um, give us a minute?" Heather asked.

"Sure." Alexis turned to me. "It was nice meeting you." She said.

"You too." I said. Alexis left the room. Heather looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" Heather asked.

"I want to apologize." I said.

"Did you think just because you came here to say you're sorry it would make everything okay?"

"I was hoping it would."

"Well it's not."

"Heather, please understand the only reason I broke up with you, was because I thought you expected me to move with you, and I didn't want to change everything."

"I never expected you to come with me."

"I know that now. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are."

"I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Good."

"But, I want you to know how sorry I am for what I did to you. I didn't want to hurt you. I would walk a million miles to just to be with you. I care for you and I love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have taken a plane, and a smelly taxi ride just to apologize." There was a pause. "Do you forgive me now?" I asked.

"I want to do just one thing before I forgive you."

"Go ahead." Heather ran up to me, and started beating my right arm.

_"YOU ARE A JACKASS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I HAVE EVER MET!_ But I love you."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes." Heather wrapped both her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

"Marry me."

"What?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Will Heather say yes? Keep reading and find out. Please keep leaving comments and I'll try to update the story as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I said marry me." I repeated.

"Um….. Um…." I don't think I'm going to like this answer. After a few more ums, Heather was ready to answer. "Can you give me time to think about it?"

"What is there to think about?"

"Alejandro, we broke up and just got back together. As much as I love you, give me time to think about it."

"Fine."

"Okay, so new subject. Where are you staying?"

"I was gonna go to a hotel after I came here."

"You can stay here." She offered.

"Thanks. Where can I put my bag?"

"Anywhere's fine. So, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to hang out here?"

"Sure."

We can watch a movie. Maybe Pretty In Pink?" She joked. I laughed with her. We decided on She's The Man.

The movie was over and it was 9 o'clock. Heather was asleep in my arms and I carried her to her room. I lied her down on her bed and tucked her in. I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas and went to lay down with Heather. After I laid down, Heather woke up.

"Yes." Heather said.

"Yes?"

"I'll marry you." She turned over and went back to sleep. Then I fell asleep and I realized; I'm engaged.

I woke up, Heather was still sleeping and had her arms around my waist. I slipped out of her arms and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. When breakfast was done, Heather came out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning future Mrs. Burromuerto." I said happily.

"Good morning hubby." Heather mumbled. Hubby… I could get used to that. Heather sat down at the table, I placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and she began to eat.

"Um, Alejandro."

"Yeah?"

"How am I going to tell my parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"After we broke up, I called my mom and told her what happened. I don't think they're going to be too happy about this."


End file.
